Anonydeath
"That girl, is cute. Or perhaps I should say just the type that I end up harassing!" —Anonydeath , is a new character introduced in Neptunia V. He is a master hacker, in charge of the Seven Sages' intelligence. Despite his gender being male, he has a heart of a pure maiden. In other words, an okama. A person who has hidden himself in a mechanical suit, no one has seen his real face. A hedonist that does what he finds pleasing, he joined the Seven Sages just because he found it interesting. Since his combat abilities are low, he seldom fights openly, and he operates in a way that involves working more behind the scenes. Since most of this body is a machine, even if he's badly beaten while fighting, once he has the chance of repairing himself he can still fight. Real Life Analogue Anonydeath's name is a play on the hacktivist collective Anonymous. Like Anonymous, Anonydeath interfaces the world through a giant machine (the internet). His regenerative ability is a reference to the tendency of new individuals to take up the mask of "Anonymous" and continue attacks after the previous hackers have been arrested. But while his name derives from Anonymous, his true analogue is probably the person(s) who hacked Playstation Network in 2011 (alluded to by his Lastation residency), which resulted in the theft of millions of customers' data and hundreds of millions of dollars in fines levied against Sony. Quotes *''"I am the Seven Sages' wizard, working behind the curtain... The unstoppable hacker, Anonydeath!"'' *''"I don't like that word, "eavesdropping"... I much prefer "monitoring."'' *''"Honestly, I'm kind of crushing on that raven-haired CPU. I like tormenting her kind."'' *''"Noire, I Would really like it if you referred to me with a cute little pet name, like Anny."'' *''"I told that I'm more a behind-the-scenes type. I'm not made for all this sexy action."'' *''"Now, now! My heart is that of a pure maiden!"'' *''"Aww, what a tasteless fate... To think my tender, virgin existence ends like this."'' *''"Tee-hee! As expected, Rei's nearly crying face is adorable."'' *''"The girl lost and it appears her old memories returned. A typical and hackneyed happy ending."'' (Before disbanding the Seven Sages) *''"Ohmigosh, gee-golly!"'' *''"This heralds the end...! The end of our lovely tryst!"'' *''"Although, it's much more fun if I get to make strong, independent girls cry."'' Trivia *Anonydeath is the final member of the Seven Sages & Chronodia Guardian to be revealed. *Anonydeath has his own lab in Lastation. *Although it is known that Anonydeath has a human form, we can only get a glimpse at his silhouette, so his facial features of his human form are unknown. **However, Plutia, Neptune, and Nepgear have described him as being very handsome. ***Additionally, from Neptune contradictorily describing Anonydeath as both "old" and "young," it can be inferred that his hair color may be somewhere between grey and white, much like an older person. *Anonydeath is Peashy's foster father, while Rei is her foster mother. *According to his identification card, Anonydeath once resided in Planeptune. *Anonydeath bears strong resemblance to the mobile suits Zeydra and Ghirarga from Gundam AGE&EVAGENELION EVA 01. *The English voice actor who portrays Anonydeath also voiced CFW Brave from Mk II. *Anonydeath mentioned that he doesn't like Noire's HDD form. *Interestingly Anonydeath's special attack is called "DDoS Attack". *In the anime Anonydeath was imprisoned for his crimes. (Rei was probably imprisoned as well) **However, he reveals that it was a doppelganger that was arrested, not him. * Anonydeath is an allusion to the infamous, hacktivist group, Anonymous. Often known for their attack on Sony's server's servers, causing network-wide shutdown of all of Sony's services. * Compare his suit to orbital frames Jehuty, Anubis, and [(Orbital Frame)|Doloris from the PlayStation exclusive series Zone of the Enders by Hideo Kojima. His paint scheme is similar to Doloris, his design is like Jehuty and his battle designs are similar to Anubis. Gallery File:NeptuniaV_anonedeath.png Anon.png|Anonydeath's silhouette without his combat armor. Anonydeath.png|Anonydeath in Anime Category:Seven Sages Category:Enemy Category:Male Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Eden residents Category:Anonydeath Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 NPC Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters Category:Female character